


I Thought This Would Be The End

by velrenxy_rhoven



Series: angsty questions tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Broken Mind, Character Death, Dark fic, Heavy Angst, M/M, Psychological Horror, Time Loop, Tragedy, mind torture
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velrenxy_rhoven/pseuds/velrenxy_rhoven
Summary: Tumblr prompt - “Are you afraid to die?”rated M for heavy content and dark fic.42 kali kejadian tragis terjadi, 42 kali dimana ia melihat Leona meninggal didepan matanya secara berulang kali dalam keadaan yang berbeda. 42 kali hatinya terus menerus hancur hingga ia merasakan sebuah kehampaan. Rasa sedih yang bercampur dengan perasaan tidak berdaya karena Malleus tidak akan pernah bisa menolong Leona meski ia telah mencobanya berulang kali. Seolah harapannya kini telah pupus, rasa kebahagiaan telah lama tergantikan dengan sebuah duka yang mendalam, dan hal itu membuat sesuatu bergerak secara perlahan dalam benak pikirannya, sesuatu hal yang bengkok dan terus bertumbuh setiap kali Leona meninggal didepannya.Leona is mine, he is mine, mine, mine, mine, mine...
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Malleus Draconia
Series: angsty questions tumblr prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207919
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	I Thought This Would Be The End

**Author's Note:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> I Thought This Would Be The End © velrenxy_rhoven

Bila dunia yang berputar pada dirinya saat ini adalah sebuah diorama, Malleus ingin menghancurkan dunia tersebut hingga berkeping-keping tanpa berbekas apapun. Hatinya telah terluka berulang kali dengan kejadian-kejadian yang tidak ia inginkan, hal yang membuat batinnya terkoyak sekaligus terasa sesak. Kehilangan seseorang untuk pertama kalinya tentu akan membuatmu merasa kesedihan yang luar biasa, namun bila kalian kerap kali melihat kematian itu secara berulang kali, berputar bagaikan sebuah kaset yang rusak, ia tidak tahu lagi apa perasaan yang kini bercokol dalam ulung hatinya.

Hampa? Kecewa? Keputus asaan?

Malleus Draconia membenci ini semua, seolah dunia sama sekali tidak mengizinkannya untuk mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan. Terlebih, dunia seolah merengut segala kebahagiaan yang dimiliki olehnya. Hidup sebagai kaum _fey_ telah membuatnya hidup lebih lama dari makhluk idup biasa, namun semasa hidupnya selama puluhan tahun lamanya, hanya ada beberapa hal saja yang dapat membuatnya bahagia. Apakah ini adalah takdirnya untuk tetap menderita seperti ini?

Hal yang kerap kali dilihat oleh Malleus adalah warna merah, sebuah warna yang terus muncul pada sosok Leona Kingscholar, kekasihnya. Leona adalah sosok yang sangat disayangi olehnya melebihi apapun, ia bahkan rela untuk membuang gelarnya sebagai calon raja untuk tetap bersama dengan Leona, meskipun pada akhirnya rakyatnya sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan tentang sexual orientasi miliknya. Ia tidak tahu apakah ini adalah sebuah mimpi, atau seseorang memberikan kutukan pada dirinya, yang ia ketahui adalah saat ini ia terjebak dalam sebuah _time loop,_ dimana ia terus melihat Leona yang kerap kali meninggal didepan matanya.

Hati Malleus remuk dan terburai setelah melihat kematian Leona setelah kesepuluh kali, dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyelamatkan Leona meskipun ia sudah berusaha untuk mencobanya berulang kali. Ia terus terjebak dalam dunia yang menjelma sebagai mimpi buruknya. Seolah mimpi buruk yang sama tetapi berbeda, dan ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus merasakan emosinya lagi. Semua tampak mati rasa padanya, bahkan tangisannya kini telah terhenti seolah matanya telah kering.

.

.

.

Kematian pertama Leona adalah pada saat ia tertembak oleh sebuah senapan. Pagi itu, Leona terbangun sambil memeluk Malleus. Mereka berdua telah resmi menjalin hubungan setelah keluar dari _NRC,_ Malleus pikir tidak ada kebahagiaan yang melebihi dirinya pada masa ini, dimana perasaannya terbalaskan oleh seorang Leona Kingscholar, sosok yang dicintainya selama ini selama beberapa tahun kebelakang. Mereka sibuk untuk memadu kasih kemarin hingga dini hari, dan tidak ada hal yang membuatnya tersenyum selain memikirkan hubungan mereka yang telah resmi.

Sinar matahari perlahan memasuki celah dari jendela dimana sepasang kekasih itu masih tertidur, Malleus terbangun pada saat kicauan suara burung tiba saat itu, namun ia masih enggan untuk bangun. Tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh banyak _kissmark_ dan juga _bitemark_ yang berasal dari Leona. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya dekat ke arah dada Leona yang masih tertidur. Keduanya saling mengaitkan kaki mereka dan saling berbagi kehangatan, mengingat Leona dan Malleus hanya tertidur dengan _boxer_ dan keduanya sama-sama telanjang dada. Pagi itu, Leona sedikit terbangun karena gerakan milik Malleus yang mendekatinya, namun ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum sinis-nya sebelum mencium lembut kening milik Malleus. Ketika akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bangun, Malleus berpikir untuk membuat sarapan untuk keduanya.

“Leona? Kau mau sarapan apa pagi ini?” bisik Malleus lembut pada telinga Leona.

Telinga milik sang kekasih bergerak-gerak, namun ia masih enggan untuk bangun. Masih dengan menutup matanya, dengan malas ia menjawab. “Hmnnn..daging.”

Malleus tertawa kecil. “Fufufu~ tidak sebaiknya kau makan makanan berat ketika baru bangun. Tunggulah aku akan membawakan sesuatu untuk kita berdua.”

Tidak ada perasaan yang lebih bahagia dibanding pada saat Malleus membuatkan sebuah sarapan untuk mereka berdua, ditambah dengan 2 gelas jus jeruk untuk mengisi pagi mereka. Ketika akhirnya Malleus kembali sambil membawa nampan berisi 2 _ham sandwich_ , saat itulah ia menyaksikan tragedi pertama.

Leona sedang berdiri didepan jendela sambil meregangkan tubuhnya ketika Malleus memasuki kamar mereka, dan sebuah bunyi keras menembus jendela mereka, dan darah dapat terlihat dengan jelas keluar dari dada milik Leona.

“Leona!!” Malleus tidak mempedulikan nampan yang dibawa olehnya, ia biarkan sarapan itu terjatuh berserakan sedangkan ia segera berlari untuk mengecek keadaan Leona, namun nihil karena peluru tersebut langsung mengenai daerah _vital_ sang kekasih. Hanya ada waktu singkat sebelum kesadaran Leona benar-benar hilang.

“Oi oi oi... sungguh tidak elegan sekali.. ugh.. mati.. seperti...ini.” Kedua tangan Malleus memegang erat tubuh Leona yang bersandar. Darah tetap mengalir dari tubuh Leona, dan Malleus mencoba untuk menahan Leona. Dengan segera Malleus mengeluarkan peluru dari dalam tubuh Leona dan mencoba menutup lukanya, tapi luka itu begitu kuat sehingga Malleus tidak dapat menggunakan sihirnya untuk menutup luka tersebut. Kekuatan sihir memang bisa digunakan untuk menyembuhkan seseorang, tetapi bila sosok yang mereka tolong sudah dalam keadaan kritis, bahkan seberapa kuat sihir yang dimiliki oleh seorang Malleus Draconia, ia tidak bisa menyembuhkan Leona.

Leona berusaha tersenyum sambil menahan rasa sakit. Tangan Leona berusaha untuk menggapai pipi milik Malleus, tetapi nihil karena sebelum tangannya menyentuh Malleus, jiwanya telah meninggalkan raganya terlebih dahulu. Malleus masih tidak percaya dengan hal ini, padahal mereka hidup secara bahagia selama beberapa hari ini. Tetapi, mengapa? Mengapa dewa kematian memutuskan untuk memisahkan keduanya? Kenapa Malleus seolah sama sekali tidak berhak untuk mendapat kebahagiaan meskipun dalam waktu yang singkat? Tidakkah perbedaan antara dirinya dan Leona sudah menunjukkan kepahitan bagi keduanya? Fakta bahwa Leona tidak memiliki waktu panjang seperti kaum _fey_ sepertinya.

“Leona... Leona... Leona, _I’m sorry.. I’m so sorry...”_ Ia mendekap tubuh Leona yang sudah mulai mendingin saat itu, emosinya mulai bekecamuk. _Rage._ Kemarahan yang tidak terkendali kini meliputi dirinya, hatinya telah pergi bersamaan dengan Leona yang meninggalkannya, dan hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah sebuah tangisan yang diikuti oleh teriakan Malleus. Dan semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Malleus terbangun ketika ia mendengar suara kicauan burung. Spontan ia berdiri, membuat sosok yang berada disebelahnya menggerang kecil. Malleus menatap sosok Leona Kingscholar yang masih tertidur sambil menggerutu. “Hhhhhnghhh... Ada apa denganmu?” tanya Leona setengah sadar. “Arghh.. aku masih mau tidur.”

Malleus mengerjabkan matanya berulang kali. Apa kejadian sebelumnya hanyalah mimpi?

Dengan waspada dan kebingungan, Malleus mengambil _robe_ miliknya dan memakainya, ia membuka jendela dan melayang kearah sekitar. Keduanya memang memutuskan untuk tinggal di _Valley of Thorns,_ tempat dimana Malleus berasal. Malleus melayang jauh kedaerah hutan yang mendekati tebing, dimana ia yakin arah senapan sebelumnya berasal. Ketika Malleus melihat keadaan sekitar, ia menemukan sebuah senapan yang terarah pada jendela kamar miliknya, dengan _countdown_ yang berada di senapan tersebut, seolah _snipper rifle_ tersebut telah diatur oleh sihir dan akan melesat pada jam yang telah ditentukan. Merasa murka, Malleus segera menghancurkan senapan tersebut.

Malleus yakin bahwa Leona telah aman pada saat ini. Ketika ia hendak kembali kekamar mereka, Leona ternyata telah menyusul Malleus. “Kau kenapa, tiba-tiba keluar begitu saja?” tanya Leona kebingungan. Tampaknya kekasihnya ini mengkhawatirkan perilaku Malleus yang aneh ketika ia terbangun pagi ini.

“Ah.. aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu, Leona. Sesuatu tampaknya terjadi saat ini dan aku tidak mengetahuinya.”

Leona mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap Malleus yang masih kebingungan. “Sudahlah, ayo masuk kedalam lagi.”

Dan kejadian kedua yang menyiksa jiwa Malleus kini terjadi lagi. Ketika keduanya berjalan menyelusuri tebing, sebuah batu besar jatuh dari atas, dan keduanya telat untuk menyadari hal tersebut. Tubuh Leona dan Malleus sama-sama terhempas oleh batu tersebut. Benturan begitu keras kini terjadi, ketika Malleus terhempas, ia membentur kepalanya, membuat ia tidak sadarkan diri. Hal yang Malleus rasakan ketika bangun adalah sebuah rasa sakit pada kepalanya. Darah yang keluar saat itu ia hiraukan karena ia mencium sebuah bau menyerupai besi. Darah. Dan betapa hancurnya hatinya ketika melihat sebuah darah mengalir dari sebuah batu besar, dimana batu itu menimpa kekasihnya. Malleus berteriak saat itu, menggunakan sihirnya untuk menyingkirkan semua batu tersebut. Namun nihil, ketika ia menemukan sosok Leona, nyawa telah hilang dari tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Malleus kembali terbangun dengan sebuah kicauan burung, kali ini ia kembali keluar dan menghancurkan senapan, dan ketika Leona menyusulnya, ia segera bertindak agar kejadian dimana batu menghantam keduanya tidak terjadi lagi. Malleus menghantamkan sihirnya kearah batu tersebut, sehingga batu itu tidak menimpa keduanya. Merasa keduanya kini telah aman, ia tidak menyadari bahwa Leona tidak berada disisinya. Tidak diketahui oleh Malleus bahwa tindakannya kini menimbulkan sebuah kejadian baru, dimana pecahan batu itu terburai dan jatuh didekat Leona dan menyebabkan tempatnya berpijak kini runtuh. Leona terjatuh dari sebuah tebing tinggi.

Malleus sama sekali tidak mengerti, mengapa kejadian ini kerap kali menimpa Leona? Mengapa ia selalu menyaksikan Leona meninggal didepannya? Apakah ini kutukan? Atau sebuah mimpi buruk yang terus menerus terjadi pada keduanya?

Keempat kali Leona meninggal dari sisinya, Malleus mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Leona tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, dan ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa ia berada dalam _loop_ seperti ini secara terus-menerus. Diluar dugaan bahwa Leona tidak menganggap Malleus gila atau sedang bercanda padanya. Hal tersebut membuat keduanya lebih berhati-hati, namun nihil karena sebelum matahari tenggelam, Malleus kerap kali mengalami duka yang terus terulang.

Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Lagi-lagi Leona meninggal didepan mata Malleus secara berulang kali.

42 kali kejadian tragis terjadi, 42 kali dimana ia melihat Leona meninggal didepan matanya secara berulang kali dalam keadaan yang berbeda. 42 kali hatinya terus menerus hancur hingga ia merasakan sebuah kehampaan. Rasa sedih yang bercampur dengan perasaan tidak berdaya karena Malleus tidak akan pernah bisa menolong Leona meski ia telah mencobanya berulang kali. Seolah harapannya kini telah pupus, rasa kebahagiaan telah lama tergantikan dengan sebuah duka yang mendalam, dan hal itu membuat sesuatu bergerak secara perlahan dalam benak pikirannya, sesuatu hal yang bengkok dan terus bertumbuh setiap kali Leona meninggal didepannya.

_Leona is mine, he is mine, mine, mine, mine, mine..._

Setiap kali ia melihat Leona meninggal, perasaan sedih dan hampa itu kini berganti menjadi sebuah amarah. Leona adalah miliknya, dan berani-beraninya mereka, siapapun itu, mengambil Leona dari sisinya. Bila mereka telah menyakiti Leona berulang kali, kali ini biarkanlah ia yang melakukannya hingga Leona tidak akan direbut lagi oleh siapapun.

.

.

.

Suara kicauan burung sudah tidak menjadi hal yang ingin didengar oleh seorang Malleus Draconia pada pagi harinya. Ia telah hafal dengan kejadian yang akan merebut sang kekasihnya, maka dari itu ia menceritakan semuanya pada Leona dan menolongnya setiap kali sesuatu akan terjadi padanya. Hingga 42 musibah itu telah terlewati.

Hari telah menunjukkan sore hari, dimana Leona kini mulai khawatir dengan Malleus yang tersenyum mengerikan seorang diri, senyumnya bak seorang pemburu yang tengah menunggu mangsanya masuk kedalam perangkap mereka. Pandangan mata yang dipancarkan oleh Malleus terlihat berbeda, entah mengapa ia melihat pandangan mata yang tampak mengerikan. Leona bahkan dapat mendengar sebuah tawa kecil yang mengerikan dari mulut Malleus.

_“You can’t take Leona from my side again... fufufu... yes, he is mine, I’m not allow you to take him again.”_

Mata Leona melebar ketika Malleus tiba-tiba berdiri dan menatap kearahnya. Entah mengapa Leona merasakan sebuah perasaan yang buruk, seolah ia ingin lari tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Pandangan Malleus seolah membuatnya mematung saat ini.

_“Ahh... my sweet, my love, my everything... Leona, you are mine, and mine alone.”_

Mata Malleus berubah menjadi gelap, dan sebuah energi gelap kini berdiam dalam dirinya saat ini, secara perlahan aura tersebut mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Kesedihan telah membutakan perasaannya, kehampaan yang terus menghantam dirinya setelah berulang kali melihat kematian Leona telah merubah dirinya saat ini. Menjadi lebih gelap dan menakutkan. Tubuh milik Malleus mulai mengeluarkan sebuah sisik, sebuah sayap naga muncul secara perlahan pada punggung miliknya. Kukunya kini mulai memanjang dan tampak siap untuk memotong apapun didepannya, dan setengah dari matanya kini berubah menjadi mata seekor naga.

“Malleus? Apa yang terjadi padamu!?” Leona tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Ia yakin bahwa ini bukan _overblot,_ tetapi apa yang terjadi pada Malleus?

 _“My love,_ mereka tidak akan menyentuhmu lagi. Mereka tidak akan menyakitimu lagi, karena aku berada disini, aku akan menjagamu, selamanya.” Dan itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan oleh Malleus sebelum ia melesat mendekati Leona, menghunuskan tangannya tepat didepan dada Leona dan mengambil jantung miliknya.

“M...Malleus?”

Malleus tertawa, tawa yang dicampur dengan sebuah tangisan. “Dengan ini, tidak ada seorangpun yang akan merebutmu dariku, Leona.” Malleus tersenyum, namun senyumannya bukanlah lagi senyuman lembut yang pernah diingat oleh Leona. Senyuman miliknya begitu dingin, seolah Malleus yang dikenal olehnya telah pergi jauh dari dirinya, dan Malleus memeluk tubuh Leona kemudian. Menggendong sosok Leona dan membawanya pada kamar mereka.

.

.

.

Kali ini Malleus membuka matanya dan tidak menemukan kamarnya maupun sebuah kicauan burung, melainkan sebuah tempat gelap dimana sebuah tabung air mengitari sekitarnya. Ia berada dalam sebuah tabung air dengan beberapa alat teknologi yang sama sekali tidak dikenal olehnya.

Dengan cepat, ia menghancurkaan tabung tersebut seperti membalikkan telapak tangannya. Matanya bergerak cepat melihat kearah sekitarnya, dan ia melihatnya. Leona Kingscholar berada dalam sebuah ranjang dengan beberapa alat yang terhubung pada dirinya. Beberapa tiang infus dan kabel-kabel berada disekitar tubuh Leona yang terlilit oleh perban.

Malleus mendekat kearahnya, dan memori seolah menusuk dalam ingatan miliknya tidak lama kemudian. Tentang Leona yang saat ini dalam keadaan _coma_ dan nyawanya yang tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Rasa sedih yang dialami oleh Malleus yang akan kehilangan Leona telah membuat hatinya menjadi gelap, ia meminta bantuan seseorang untuk mempertemukan keduanya dalam dunia lain. Dunia dimana keduanya dapat hidup bersama.

Tetapi takdir seolah telah mengetahui sebuah bau kematian. Pada saat Malleus mendapatkan _time loop_ dan kerapkali melihat Leona meninggal terus-menerus, ia sadar bahwa Leona sudah tidak memiliki lagi waktu banyak untuk bersama dengan dirinya. Hal tersebut juga yang menbuat dirinya jatuh kedalam kegelapan.

Malleus tidak mempedulikan dirinya yang masih basah karena cairan yang berada di tabung, ia berjalan mendekati Leona yang masih tidak dasarkan diri.

“Leona...” Malleus kini berdiam diatas tubuh Leona, sang kekasih masih terbaring dibawahnya tidak berdaya, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan bangun. Bunyi sebuah mesin masih terdengar dengan jelas di telinga milik Malleus, mesin yang memberitahu nyawa milik Leona.

Selama beberapa menit ia terdiam diatas Leona, menatap kekasihnya yang tidak bergeming selain bernafas dengan pelan. Lalu, senyum itu kembali muncul. Senyum mengerikan yang berada di wajah Malleus. Matanya memandang kebawah dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah menyeramkan dan ia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk mendekati leher milik Leona.

Kedua tangannya telah berdiam dipermukaan kulit leher milik Leona, dan tidak lama ia mendekatkan tubuhnya, berbisik pada telinga Leona. _“Are you afraid to die?”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRYYY--- 
> 
> Makasih buat yang udah mampir baca, ninggalin kudos atau komen juga! Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya. Have a nice day guys (ㅅ´ ˘ `)♡


End file.
